kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
We'll Score Three At A Time
is the two hundred and eighty-first chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga, and the sixth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME sequel. Summary Flashback: Akashi addresses the Generation of Miracles along with Kuroko and Kagami. Akashi explains that in order to defeat Nash Gold Jr., he will need "his" technique; since it was not originally his technique, he cannot use it as well as the original. Therefore, he softly adds, if there should be a switch during the game, they should all continue to play as if nothing is wrong. Piqued, Murasakibara can't believe that is all Akashi wanted to talk about--he definitely thought it was something scary. He and Aomine both turn to leave, stating they are hungry. Midorima adds that Akashi doesn't need to explain this to them--they all understand already. As they all walk back, Kuroko concludes that there is no difference--Akashi is Akashi. Akashi smiles softly, agreeing with them. Jabberwock restarts the play with Nash Gold Jr. on the ball; he notices Akashi has become different. Gold starts his move with a high speed crossover, but Akashi reacts and keeps up with him. Gold immediately cuts back into a fadeaway jump shot, but before he can even put the ball up, Akashi sweeps it away. Gold guesses correctly that Akashi has the eyes to see the future. Vorpal Swords counterattacks, with Akashi doing an Ankle Break on a Jabberwock like nothing happened. He attacks the rim but faces a Jabberwock en route, so he passes to an open Kagami in the paint for a strong jam, but the jam attempt is blocked by Silver. Midorima is double teamed in the next play, leaving Kagami open, so Akashi passes to him, but Silver's fast reflexes allow him to catch up; hence, Kagami passes back to Akashi, which he then quickly throws a lob for Murasakibara that was too fast for Silver to block. Murasakibara finishes the play with a left handed jam. The score is now 62 - 70. It is Jabberwock's possession, and Gold avoids Akashi's Emperor Eye attack with a forced pass, and he thinks that to face Akashi now, he has to use his real thing and not dirty tricks. Next, a Jabberwock scores, and it's back to a 10 point lead for Jabberwock. Vorpal Swords then takes a timeout. Kagetora tells them that they should not attack from outside shots for now, but Akashi said that he wants to take a gamble with Midorima using 3-pointers. Midorima smiles and agree to it, saying that he should not be underestimated--his shots will not miss. The game restarts, and as usual Midorima is double teamed. However, he starts to jump with a shooting position, and the two Jabberwocks are shocked by his form. Akashi passes accurately to Midorima's hands, and the latter immediately fires a quick 3 which scores. This is the same move he used before, Sky Direct 3-pointer, but in conjunction with Akashi instead of Takao. Although Team Jabberwock is flabbergasted, their No. 12 attempts a shot. Kagami jumps between the Jabberwock and thinks that because he altered the shot and forced No. 12 to shoot from an awkward angle, it won't go in. However, it went in surprising Kagami. Midorima cheers him up, telling him it was pure luck, and Kagami will stop the next one. Kagami is surprised that Midorima encouraged him and notes that it could only mean that Midorima is sure of making all his shots. Midorima then executes it again and scores. Jabberwock then attacks again, but their pass is stolen by Aomine, who then passes to Akashi, who then passes to an open Midorima. The latter then fires a 3 pointer from beyond half court and it goes in. The score is now 71 - 74, and the lead is cut to 3. In the next possession, Gold faces Akashi, still with Emperor Eye. He declares that he miscalculated because he did not think anyone had his power. Stunned, Akashi watches as Nash Gold Jr. activates his own Emperor Eye. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured * Team Jabberwock vs Team Vorpal Swords Techniques used *Seijūrō Akashi's Emperor Eye *Seijūrō Akashi's Ankle Break *Seijūrō Akashi and Shintarō Midorima's Sky Direct 3P Shot *Nash Gold Jr.'s Demon Eye Navigation Category:Chapters